Drop Pop Tomorrow Low
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un Guerrero Celestial del Reino de Dios de alta categoría entrara al Club de Investigaciones Ocultas? ¿Cómo lo tomarán los chicos? ¿Cómo lo tomará Haibaku? Un nuevo enemigo no estará de acuerdo y querrá acabarlos a todos, incluyendo al propio Haibaku. ADVERTENCIA: Referencias de Cristianismo, Antiteísmo, Secularismo y Ecchi suave
1. Hola, Haibaku

Drop Pop Tomorrow Low

Fanfic de HSDXD

Creado por Haibaku Ishida

Registro de mi OC para este fic

Nombre: Haibaku Ishida Takanori

Edad: 20 años

Apariencia: Cabello castaño, ojos rojos fuego, camisa azul (comúnmente), roja, negra, verde o blanca, camiseta roja (comúnmente), negra o azul, pantalones de mezclilla azules y zapatos cafés. Su cuerpo es muy bien formado.

Personalidad: Es alegre y divertido, casi siempre está calmado y feliz, aunque no suele demostrarlo. Es muy trabajador y estudioso, le gusta leer y escribir, pero cuando se enoja, puede ser contestón y hasta algo grosero (aunque no diga palabras altisonantes) y en muy pocos casos hasta reacciona violentamente. Cuando está triste, se deprime siempre, aunque rara vez llora.

Historia: Nació con el síndrome de Asperger desde su nacimiento tras algunas complicaciones en el embarazo. Su infancia fue muy interesante. Pasó varios años viviendo en un camión cerca de una casa de familiares. Durante la primaria, sufrió un fuerte divorcio, aunque rápidamente se fue recuperando. Ha sido formado desde siempre en una formación cristiana, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los japoneses quienes tuvieron formación sintoísta o budista, pero durante años hasta la secundaria fue a una iglesia llamada "Iglesia del Nazareno", pero después fue a una verdadera iglesia cristiana y después de varios años se instaló en la iglesia donde actualmente reside. Tras iniciar en la preparatoria, empezó a tomar en serio las cosas del estudio, cosa que fue aumentando al llegar a la zona de Investigaciones Ocultas.

Habilidades: Seikuriddo Gia o Artes Sagradas y Brave Saint (único o uno de los pocos que combinan estas habilidades)

Poderes: Neo Absortion, Ultra Kingdom Sword Attack, Divine Healing

Armas: Espada larga del Reino

Familia: Haibakura Ishida (su hermana gemela), Maria Ishida (su mamá), Serujio Garuban (su padrastro), Kowaru Takanori (su papá biológico, divorciado de María)

Raza o Especie: Humano/Ángel

Yo: He regresado a este fic y esta vez con nueva fiesta.

Tsuna: Nuevo fic y esta vez de HSDXD

Kirito: No nos agradó la idea por "yasabenquién"

Yo: Issei no me causará problemas. Lo que me causa problemas es la depre de Len y Miku. ¡ROMPIERON, MADAPAKAS!

Disclaimer: HighschoolDXD NO ME PERTENECE

Es la primera vez que va a un lugar como este, la Academia Kuo. Haibaku estaba preparado para una aventura en ese lugar, pero no para el tipo de aventura que le espera.

\- Será difícil dejar a mi hermanita y mis padres – dijo Haibaku un poco preocupado mientras escuchaba su MP3 – Pero necesito conocer más gente. Además, espero conseguir una linda novia, ya que me lo han exigido muchísimo. No sé si pueda continuar solo.

Mientras caminaba, hubo alguien que lo recibió saludándole, pero Haibaku no podía escuchar, así que el joven, de forma amable, le tocó el hombro

\- Ah? – dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estabas distraído escuchando música cuando te saludé – dijo el joven, quien de por sí era un sexy rubio con una cara de ternura que derretiría a cualquier chica.

\- Lo lamento, es que estaba pensando en lo que haré aquí – dijo Haibaku sonriendo - ¿quién eres, por cierto?

\- Ah, me llamo Yuuto Kiba – dijo el joven - ¿Vienes a la Academia Kuo?

\- Algo así – dijo Haibaku sonriendo – Si no, te preguntaría dónde estaría otra.

\- Jeje – dijo Yuuto – Quisiera que pasaras a un lugar especial, para poder hacer tu inscripción.

\- Esto me va a gustar – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

Mientras caminaban, platicaban de todos los pormenores de la escuela

\- ¿Qué contiene esta escuela? – dijo Haibaku

\- Pues tiene materias excelentes, y muy formativas – dijo Yuuto – De hecho, se han implementado ciertas materias como filosofía.

\- No soy muy experto pero sí interesado en filosofía – dijo Haibaku

\- Pues agárrate, porque el profesor que hay es muy mala vibra con ciertas personitas – dijo Yuuto – Pero no te diré quienes. Además, hay muy buenos clubes, entre ellos, los más destacados son: El Club de Kendo, El Club de Tenis dirigido por Abe Kiyome, el Consejo Estudiantil dirigido por Sona Sitri, y el Club de Investigaciones Ocultas dirigido por la estudiante más popular de la escuela, Rias Gremory.

\- ¿No crees que la popularidad le puede dar un poco de problemas a su dirección a ese club? – dijo Haibaku confuso

\- No creo – dijo Yuuto – Pero le debo mucho a Rias.

\- Se nota que te gusta, ¿verdad? – dijo Haibaku pícaro

\- Nah, no me gusta – dijo Yuuto rápidamente – Sólo tengo una relación con ella de Ama y sirviente.

\- Suena deprimente – dijo Haibaku

\- Al contrario – dijo Yuuto – Rias me ayudó mucho. Sin ella, no estaría aquí.

\- "Así que debió pasar algo bien tremendo para que Yuuto siga aquí por Rias" – dijo Haibaku pensando para sí.

Una hora después

\- Sabemos que el intercambio es difícil – dijo Yuuto – Pero con el tiempo te adaptarás. Todos lo han hecho.

\- Gracias – dijo Haibaku y en el momento en que entró al salón donde estaría…

\- Hola, nuevo de intercambio – dijo una chica de cabello café con coleta, con ojos cafes, vestido amarillo y verde y falda larga rosa y zapatillas café claro – Me llamo Lacy Bryce, bienvenido a "Imagen y Estética".

\- Hola – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- Clase, quiero que le den una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro alumno de intercambio después de que se presente – dijo Lacy y en eso Haibaku escribe su nombre. (石田 ハイバクー)

\- Hola, soy Ishida Haibaku, mucho gusto – dijo Haibaku sonrendo

\- ¡BIENVENIDO HAIBAKU ISHIDA! – dijeron todos

\- Pareces buen chico – dijo una peliroja

\- Puedes sentarte al lado de la chica de pelo azul – dijo Lacy y Haibaku se dirige a donde Lacy le dijo – Se llama Xenovia.

\- Ok, sensei – dijo Haibaku y se sentó al lado de Xenovia

\- ¿Preocupado? – dijo Xenovia sonriendo

\- Un poco – dijo Haibaku - ¿Tienes amigos aquí?

\- Ni te imaginas… - dijo Xenovia sonriendo

En la hora del receso

\- Kiba me ayudó con la inscripción de intercambio – dijo Haibaku platicando con Xenovia, mientras ella comía bentos

\- Es un buen chico – dijo Xenovia – No por nada las chicas lo adoran.

\- Y eso que ni Len Kagamine lo supera – dijo Haibaku riendo

\- Por lo que más quieras, no uses a Len para insultarlo, por Dio…. ¡AAAAH! – Dijo Xenovia pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo le dolió la cabeza – digo, por piedad!

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – dijo Haibaku preocupado

\- Estoy bien, es que tengo un problema cada vez que menciono a Dios y eso me hace dolerme la cabeza – dijo Xenovia

-¿Y qué es? – dijo Haibaku

\- Es que es un demonio – dijo una sexy pelirroja apareciendo

\- Ah? – dijo Haibaku aterrado y mirando a la rojiza

\- Me llamo Rias Gremory – dijo la pelirroja – Tú eres Haibaku Ishida, el Santo de Japón, ¿no?

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Xenovia aterrada

\- ¿SANTO DE JAPÓN? – dijo Haibaku nervioso - ¡No sé de qué hablas!

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? – dijo Rias molesta

\- ¿Dijiste Santo de Japón? – dijo una pelinegra con coleta apareciendo detrás de Rias

\- Akeno, estoy ocupada – dijo Rias

\- ¡ERA DE NUESTRA RAZA ANTERIOR! – gritaron dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelinaranja

\- ¿Me pueden dejar en paz, Irina y Asia? – dijo Rias empezando a enfurecerse

\- ¿LAS CONOCES? – dijo Haibaku sorprendido

\- Ok, te los tengo que presentar a todos – dijo Rias

En eso, llegaron al Club de Investigación Oculta y Rias presentó a todos: Akeno, Gasper, Asia, Yuto, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse, Azazel, Irina y Ravel. No les importó que faltara uno.

\- Todos son muy interesantes – dijo Haibaku feliz

\- genial, pero fue tu último día – dijo Rias sacando su poder para hacer un conjuro – No debiste entrar con nosotros.

\- ¡Espera, dicen que soy algo que ni siquiera tengo idea! – gritó Haibaku asustado - ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ HABLAN! ¡POR FAVOR, DÉJENME VIVIR!

\- Rias-sama, creo que Haibaku dice la verdad – dijo Asia preocupada

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! – gritó Rias enojada - ¡Es una AMENAZA para el grupo! ¡No podemos convivir con alguien sagrado! ¡Recuerden que somos demonios!

\- ¿TODOS SON DEMONIOS? – gritó Haibaku - ¡ESTO ES UNA FAKKIN BROMA! ¡SI NI TIENEN APARIENCIA DE TALES!

\- En serio, Rias, debes detenerte – dijo Xenovia

\- ¿Y SI NO QUÉ? – dijo Rias muy molesta

\- Por favor, no me dejen morir – dijo Haibaku llorando arrodillado en el suelo

\- ¡ES HORA DE PAGAR! – gritó Rias usando un conjuro para asesinar a Haibaku pero un campo de fuerza celestial lo dejó ileso - ¿Qué?

\- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron todos

\- ¿Ah? – dijo Haibaku sorprendido y con lágrimas todavía.

\- No puedo matarlo – dijo Rias sorprendida

\- ¿Será posible que…? – dijo Yuto Kiba

\- ¡NO EMPIECEN SIN MÍ! – gritó un castaño entrando - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Terminaron?

\- Si, Issei, terminamos y Rias casi mata al nuevo alumno – dijo Koneko

\- Sólo por ser el "Santo de Japón" – dijo Rias

\- Pero una coraza celestial lo protegió – dijo Irina

\- ¿Es en serio? – dijo Issei aterrado - ¿ES EL ENEMIGO DE LOS DEMONIOS?

\- ¡Primero explíquenme QUÉ CARAJOS PASA AQUÍ Y POR QUÉ TANTO ODIO! – gritó Haibaku enfurecido

\- Es que los demonios y los ángeles o seguidores de Dios son enemigos mortales – dijo Asia

\- Pero nunca imaginé que esto pasaría – dijo Akeno sonriendo

\- ¿Soy un ángel? – dijo Haibaku sorprendido

\- Eres un híbrido Humano/Ángel – dijo Rias seria – Y por ende una amenaza para la seguridad del Club

\- ¿PERO CÓMO? – dijo Haibaku molesto - ¡NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO MIS PODERES! Si es que los tuviese…

\- ¡Te salvaste de morir en mis manos, Ishida! – gritó Rias enojada - ¿Y dices que no tienes poderes?

\- No sabía que los tenía – dijo Haibaku – Pero por qué ese odio. Es como los ateos contra los cristianos, como yo.

\- Con razón – dijo Asia

\- ¿Es cristiano? – dijo Irina

\- Ya nos lo echó a perder – dijo Ravel muy furiosa

\- Qué fastidio – dijo Xenovia

\- Me siento muy mal – dijo Gasper

\- ¿Ahora me quieren hacer la "Ley del Hielo" por ser cristiano? – dijo Haibaku molesto - ¡QUÉ POCA MIKU HATSUNE TIENEN USTEDES! – en eso se va muy enfurecido.

\- ¿No creen que tratar así a Haibaku es muy infantil? – dijo Kiba muy molesto con los demás chicos

\- Pero es cristiano – dijo Rias enojada – Y aparte es uno de los mayores enemigos que tenemos. ¿Crees que deberíamos congeniar con él?

\- Si, a menos que usen la llamada "falacia de generalización apresurada" – dijo Kiba molesto

\- ¿FALACIA DE QUÉ? – gritaron los chicos

\- Lo que escucharon – dijo Yuto Kiba – Deberían conocer más a este chico. Tal vez les caiga bien, tal vez no. ¿Lo intentarán?

Los demás chicos lo pensaron por segundos hasta que…

\- Lo haremos – dijeron todos

\- ¡YO VOY PRIMERO! – gritó Issei gritando y yéndose de la escena

\- Issei-sempai es un aprovechado – dijo Koneko

\- Pues una vez le dijeron un rumor de que tenía una relación homosexual con Kiba – dijo Irina – Y que eso a las chicas les encanta.

\- ¡PRIMERO MUERTO! – gritó Yuto

\- Ya moriste – dijo Rias riéndose y Kiba se sonrojó avergozado

Afuera de la escuela

\- ¿Cómo pueden tratarme así? – dijo Haibaku – ¿Cómo pude cometer este error tan OBVIO?

\- Haibaku-sempai – dijo Issei corriendo hacia Haibaku y lo detuvo – Nos queremos disculpar por generalizarte

\- Nah, necesitan más que eso – dijo Haibaku molesto – Intentaron matarme.

\- Kiba ya lo arregló todo – dijo Issei – Y además, deberías vivir con nosotros.

\- Eso me basta – dijo Haibaku recuperando el ánimo de nuevo

\- ¿Tan rápido? – dijo Issei sonriendo – Te advierto que pasarán muchísimas cosas que no harías.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo Haibaku serio

\- Ya verás… - dijo Issei pícaro

CONTINUARÁ

Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?

Tsuna: Lindo

Kirito: ¿Tendrá Lemon?

Yo: Nop.

Kirito: Qué bueno. Yui podrá verlo cuando quiera.

Yo: Dejen reviews y toda la cosa. Si quieren entrar, SÓLO ACEPTO 3 OC's. SÓLO 3. ¿OK?

Tsuna: Inventarás nuevos enemigos o usarás de otras series o de DXD?

Yo: Eso se irá revelando.

UNITE FOREVER AND ZUTTO


	2. Dos horribles verdades

Yo: Todo el mundo sabe que este capi todos los esperaban… no?

Kirito: Una semana de retraso.

Rin: Lamentable.

Issei: Yo quiero ver ecchi!

Rin: Ecchi OuO

Yo: Dios les tenga misericordia.

Rin: BAKA! (enojada)

Disclaimer: HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE. SÓLO LA HISTORIA Y MIS PERSONAJES.

Afuera de la escuela

\- ¿Cómo pueden tratarme así? – dijo Haibaku – ¿Cómo pude cometer este error tan OBVIO?

\- Haibaku-sempai – dijo Issei corriendo hacia Haibaku y lo detuvo – Nos queremos disculpar por generalizarte

\- Nah, necesitan más que eso – dijo Haibaku molesto – Intentaron matarme.

\- Kiba ya lo arregló todo – dijo Issei – Y además, deberías vivir con nosotros.

\- Eso me basta – dijo Haibaku recuperando el ánimo de nuevo

\- ¿Tan rápido? – dijo Issei sonriendo – Te advierto que pasarán muchísimas cosas que no harías.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo Haibaku serio

\- Ya verás… - dijo Issei pícaro

En la Residencia Hyodo

\- Qué bueno que tengas otra personita – dijo la mamá de Issei

\- Gracias – dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia

\- Y lo mejor es que es un varón – dijo el papá de Issei – Un descanso de tantas chicas que vienen a vivir aquí

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Haibaku un poco extrañado

\- Será mejor que vayamos a cenar – dijo Issei yéndose a la cocina

\- De acuerdo – dijo Haibaku sonriendo – Nos vemos después.

Ya en la cocina

\- Estoy seguro de que amarás este lugar – dijo Issei – Las chicas aquí son hermosísimas. Pueden pelearse por ti si quieren. Les parecerás lindo.

\- Gracias – dijo Haibaku sonrojado – Pero no quiero arriesgar mi vida.

\- No creo que tenga nada de malo – Issei

\- Para ti, no para mí – dijo Haibaku enojado

Ya en la habitación de Issei

\- ¿Qué te parece si duermes conmigo? – dijo Issei – No querrías arruinar tu reputación.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Haibaku sonriendo

En eso se quitaron la ropa exterior y se pusieron su ropa para dormir. Issei sus boxers y su camiseta blanca. Haibaku su pantalón de pijama rojo y su camiseta negra de mangas largas.

En eso se acostaron en la cama.

\- ¿Vas a disfrutar de esto? – dijo Issei sonriendo pícaramente

\- Espero – dijo Haibaku feliz – Y espero que me vaya bien.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Issei y ambos cerraron sus ojos para irse a su mundo de sueños.

En la mañana siguiente

Haibaku fue el primero que abrió sus ojos y lo primero que notó fue… ¿HABÍA UNA CHICA SOBRE ÉL? Esperen… ¡HABÍAN DOS CHICAS? ¿UNA SOBRE ISSEI Y OTRA SOBRE HAIBAKU? Y peor todavía… ¡ESTABAN…! ¿DESNUDAS?

\- "No puede ser verdad" – dijo Haibaku aterrado y sonrojado – Dios… ten misericordia de mi pureza.

\- Waaaahhh… - dijo la que estaba sobre Haibaku – Buenos días, Haibaku-kun

\- B-buenos… d-d-días… A-a-Akeno… - dijo Haibaku demasiado nervioso

\- Akeno, al fin te fuiste sobre Haibaku – dijo Rias a su lado – Así no te metes con mi Issei

\- Hola Presidenta – dijo Issei despertando con una tierna sonrisa y sonrojo extremo

\- Hola, Issei-kun – dijo Rias sonrojadísima y acariciando el rostro de su amado

\- ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE DECIRME QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? – gritó Haibaku demasiado nervioso y sonrojado mientras se levanta de la cama de un salto - ¿ACASO TENDREMOS SEXO POR LA MAÑANA?

\- No te metas con Issei-kun – dijo Asia despertando. Ella estaba en interiores.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – gritó Haibaku aterrado - ¡DEBO IRME DE AQUÍ! – gritó Haibaku tomando su toalla y rápidamente se fue a bañar… aahhh pero… - Finamlente

\- Haibaku-sempai? – dijo Koneko sonrojada

\- ¿Qué hay, amigo? – dijo Xenovia – ¿Renunciaste a tu fe por vernos así?

Ambas estaban bañándose desnudas.

\- ¡LLEGARON PRIMERO! – gritó Haibaku alteradísimo y salió del baño para afuera.

En el patio trasero

\- Haibaku, entra – dijo Rias

\- NUNCA – gritó Haibaku nervioso y sonrojado - ¿QUÉ ACASO NO SE DAN A RESPETAR?

\- Lo lamento – dijo Rias con una sonrisita arrogante. En ese momento ya se puso la ropa interior – Eso ay es un valor casi perdido, que a este paso las futuras generaciones no conocerán. Una mujer se da a respetar cuando para en seco cualquier insinuación, acoso, abuso de cualquier manera o chantaje. Nosotras no somos así. Somos nuestras propias vidas ahora.

\- ¡PERO NO NECESITAN HACER ESO! – dijo Haibaku enfurecido - ¡SI LES GUSTA ENSEÑAR SU CUERPO, ES PORQUE TIENEN MUY POCO PARA DAR!

En eso, Rias se quedó estática y en shock al escuchar eso. Las demás chicas lo escucharon. Hasta Issei lo escuchó. Ya todos estaban bien vestidos. Akeno sonrió un poco nerviosa, Koneko sonrió un poco en señal de orgullo y acuerdo, Rias endureció su rostro en furia y Xenovia se sonrojó mucho.

\- Espero que se queden con esto – dijo Haibaku yéndose a bañar - ¡Y no tengo apetito!

\- ¡IDIOTA! – gritaba Rias mientras agarró a Haibaku para ahorcarlo - ¡LOS PECADOS NO EXISTEN!

\- Desde cuándo – dijo Haibaku enojado

\- Desde que murió Dios – dijo Rias enojada y en eso Haibaku se aterró

\- ¿Cuándo murió Dios? – dijo Haibaku enfurecido - ¡ME REHÚSO A CREER QUE DIOS MURIÓ!

\- Murió en la Gran Guerra contra los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos – dijo Xenovia apareciendo con su traje escolar – Fue hace tiempo. El Arcángel Michael dirige el cielo ahora.

Haibaku quedó destrozado arrolladoramente. Se enteró de la horrible verdad… Dios había muerto en la Gran Guerra

Haibaku empezó a llorar desconsoladamente por haber escuchado ello.

Xenovia quiso abrazarlo, pero Rias quería impedirlo. Xenovia la vio con ojos de enojo y Rias se fue. Xenovia abrazó a Haibaku, quien lloraba adoloridamente por lo ocurrido.

\- Se acabó todo… - dijo Haibaku llorando desconsoladamente – Mi fe ya no vale la pena…

\- No digas eso – dijo Xenovia acariciando el rostro de Haibaku – Sigues vivo, y tus poderes están contigo. No digas que todo se acabó.

\- Pero… - dijo Haibaku llorando – Dios es todo para mí… - Sin Él… mi vida no vale nada… ¡No quiero aceptar que Dios murió! ¡SIN ÉL… MI VIDA NO VALE NADA! ¡NADA! – en eso, Haibaku lloró más fuerte.

Todos notaron la depresión del humano/ángel castaño. En ese momento, comprendieron cuán importante es Dios para Haibaku

Yo: Capítulo depresivo… creo.

Kirito: Yui, qué te pareció?

Yui: ¿DIOS MURIÓ? QoQ

Yo: La verdad, nunca murió. Pero en esa serie sí. No me extraña eso, el autor de Highschool DXD es ateo.

Dejen reviews y toda la cosa

¡ESPERO NO MORIR! ¡SE AVECINARÍA UN MEGA TERREMOTO EN MI MEXICALI! ¡NO QUIERO QUE PASE! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! (llorando) ¡TODAVÍA NO HA LLEGADO MI HORA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡QUIERO VIVIR! ¡NO QUIERO ESE MEGATERREMOTO! ¡NO QUIERO!

UNITE FOREVER AND ZUTTO


End file.
